


One Day

by Beardy



Series: Secret Phone Calls and Clandestine Meetings [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Naughty Vision, Phone Sex, Top Wanda, smut with feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25250446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beardy/pseuds/Beardy
Summary: Set between CA:CW and AIW. Wanda and Vision are trying to find time for themselves, resulting in secret phone calls and clandestine meetings.Smut with feelings.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Series: Secret Phone Calls and Clandestine Meetings [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829353
Comments: 13
Kudos: 41





	One Day

“We are on the move again. Krakow. Tuesday.” Wanda lays prone on her single bed, hands covered by her long sleeved t-shirt, her face laid next to the phone. 

“Beautiful city. I hear great things about the Pinball Museum. I suddenly have the urge to visit.” She could hear the smile in his voice.

“I would hope that your urge to visit is not entirely down to the Pinball Museum?” Her voice deepened as her teeth grazed her top lip.

“Not entirely. I do intend to visit the Cat Museum during my trip.” She could hear his grin.

“Tease.”

He hummed in agreement, crossing his ankles; his legs outstretched on his newly purchased bed.

“I have checked flight schedules; I can be there by Thursday if that isn’t too presumptuous?”

“Not too presumptuous.”

“Then I am due to arrive at 15.46.”

“How long will you have?” She spoke quietly into the phone, glancing downwards towards her jeans.

“5 days. Any longer and I may be missed.”

She nodded into the receiver. _I miss you,_ on the tip of her tongue. It had been an unspoken agreement not to dwell on the more difficult aspects of their relationship; the lack of time they were able to spend together and how much they missed each other as a result, but instead, to enjoy the time that they were together or their secret phone calls.

“I trust that you will be working on an itinerary?” She teased.

“I do not intend to leave the hotel room.”

“Vizh!” She laughed heartily. “Even for the Cat Museum?”

“Even for the Cat Museum.”

“I don’t know what has happened to you.” She chuckled.

“I do.” He laughed.

“You’re not the innocent, naïve sweetheart that forgot to put Paprika into Paprikash that I used to know.” She smirked, her voice dripping with faux outrage.

“And whose fault is that?” He chuckled.

“Naughty.”

“I am very much looking forward to not seeing any of Krakow.” His voice was so roughened, it almost sounded like a growl into the receiver.

“I can’t stop thinking about it either. What we did.” Her face darkened in a blush.

“It was incredible. You are incredible.” His breath hitched.

“You know, Vizh, there are some things that we didn’t get around to trying on your last visit.”

“You mean there is more?” He gasped jokingly.

“You have access to every piece of pornography on the internet. You _know_ there is more.”

“Just because I have access to it doesn’t mean I have engaged with it.”

“You haven’t?”

“Well. Not all of it.”

She laughed heartily.

“You know my propensity for research Wanda. I wanted to ensure the highest probability of pleasing you.”

“Well in that case, I endorse your research. You were… _wonderful_.”

“When you… say more… What precisely are you referring to?”

“Are you asking me to tell you what I intend to do to you when we are next together?”

The line goes quiet.

“Vizh?”

“I am still here. I just…”

“Don’t know what to say?”

“Yes.” He laughs with an exhale.

“I could? If you wanted to?” She asks tentatively.

“Please.” His voice sounds almost pained.

“Are you…are you touching yourself?” She whispered, her arousal flaring at the thought of him, in his room, his hand wrapped around his cock.

“No.”

“Oh.” She couldn’t help but smile to herself. He was still a touch naive.

“Would you like me to?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” She can hear his bed sheets rustle as he adjusts his position on the bed. 

She taunts herself with the thought of him dropping his hand below the sheets, grasping himself, his head tipping back in pleasure.

The movement stops suddenly.

“Are you going to do the same?”

“You mean am I going to touch myself whilst I tell you all the ways in which I am going to make you come? Yes Vizh, yes I am.” She smirks as she hears his breath shudder and a moan escape his mouth.

“I want you to take your thumb, run it along the length of your cock, from base to head. Are you doing it?” She manages to make out a strangled “yes” from the sound of his breathing.

“I want you to imagine that it is my tongue.”

“Oh my.”

“My tongue. Sliding up your cock. Now run it over the head.” She hears what sounds distinctly like a whimper, causing her to dip her hand into the waistband of her shorts. 

“I’m going to tease you Vizh, I am going to run my tongue all over your cock before I take you in my mouth.

“ _Wanda.”_

“I’m going to take you as far as I can, take as much of you as I can into my mouth, caress you with my tongue.”

“Wanda.”

“Are you imagining it Vizh?”

“Yes. You…You feel so good. So good. I want you so much. You’re all I can think about. I can’t stop thinking about how hot, how wet.” He moans. “How good you felt around me. How much I want to be inside you again.”

“ _Vizh_.” She raises an eyebrow, impressed and surprised by his outburst. Her hands work between her legs, eyes screwing shut as she enters herself with a finger and grazes her clitoris with the heel of her hand.

“You felt so good Vizh, my fingers are no replacement.”

She hears the tempo of his breathing increase.

“I bought a bed.” She hears him moan, he is close.

“Sorry what?” She pauses, puzzled.

“I bought a bed. One day. _Oh Wanda._ One day. One day I am going to have you in this bed. In my bed. I’m going to make you climax around my.. my _cock._ In _my_ bed.

“Fuck. _Vizh_.”

“I’m going to..” The sounds of his pleasure spur her on.

“Come for me Vizh.” He can surely hear her fucking herself on her fingers, hear her speeding up. Her moans increasing in volume and quantity.

He exhales sharply as he climaxes. His hand wrapped tight around himself. Thoughts again of her soft mouth.

“Talk to me Vizh.” She is almost there.

“So beautiful. I want you so very much. I would like to have you beneath me this time, I could use my mouth. Close my lips around your clitoris.

She huffs out a breath of air, eyes widening at the rather graphic description.

“Suckle it gently until I bring you to completion.”

She lavishes attention there as he speaks, imagining his head between her thighs and comes with a stifled moan.

A few moments pass, the sounds of their breaths the only communication between them before Wanda turns towards her phone.

“So you bought a bed?”

“I did.” He speaks quietly, hopefully.

“One day Vizh.”

“One day.”


End file.
